Un san valentin especial
by Little Demons Squad
Summary: Se acerca san valentin una de las fechas favoritas de You ya que asi puede expresar su cariño hacia sus conocidos. Pero esta vez es especial debido a las nuevas amigas que ha hecho en este ultimo año sobretodo con cierta senpai que ha estado llamando su atencion ultimamente. Especial de san valentin atrasado.


Un san Valentin Especial.

-aaaaahhhh.- bostezo la ojira azul al escuchar su alarma sonar indicando que un Nuevo dia habia comenzado.

La chica peli ceniza apago su alarma y después de ello se levanto de su cama y fue a ver su calendario.

En cuanto vio la fecha del dia de hoy comenzó a sonreír alegremente pues este es uno de sus días favoritos aun que ella misma admita que es muy diferente a su personalidad.

-Hoy es san Valentín y esta ocasión es mucho mas especial.-

Después de eso se fue a tomar un baño y a prepararse para ir a la escuela donde la espera un gran dia junto a sus amigas.

Al haber terminado y arreglado se dirigió hacia su cocina donde se encontró a sus padre bailando con su madre una lenta y romántica balada de la época en la que ellos eran jóvenes y enamorados.

You se quedo observando enternecida a sus padres bailar y como se dedicaban palabras de amor puro el uno al otro al termino de la canción.

-que tal si bailamos otra canción.- contesto alegremente la hija de la pareja llamando la atención de sus padres.

-tenlo por seguro hija, estaré bailando con tu madre todo el dia.- contesto alegremente su padre.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso por cierto.- pauso You para luego dirigirse a un cajón de la cocina y sacar de ahí varias cajas bien envueltas y bien adornadas para la ocasión.

-feliz dia de san Valentín, Otto-san Okka-san.-

 _Sus padres con gusto recibieron cada uno, el obsequio de su hija._

-espero que sigan celebrando por siempre san Valentín de la misma manera hasta que sean viejitos.- dijo alegremente la chica ojirazul.

-claro que lo haremos cariño, seguiré bailando con tu padre hasta el final de los tiempos.- respondió su madre con cariño.

-por cierto por que llevas tantos chocolates hija?-

-quien es el afortunado.- pregunto su padre haciendo sonrojar a su hija.-

-no es lo que piensan, estos chocolates son para todas las chicas de aqours.-

-este será el primer san Valentín que pasare con muchas amigas y quiero que sepan que las quiero mucho a todas.- contesto la marinera mientras guardaba las cajas de chocolate en su mochila y se preparaba para irse.

-los veo mas tarde.- al terminar de despedirse You salió de su casa y fue directo a la parada de autobús donde se encontraría a la primera de sus amigas.-

-YOSHIKO-CHAN.- grito alegremente llamando la atención de la chica de primer año.

-Cuantas veces te lo he dicho.-

-QUE ES YOHANE.- grito molesta con su voz chillona.-

-Bueno Yohane-sama, tengo algo para ti.- al terminar eso abrió su mochila y saco de ahí una caja con envoltura de color gris y decorados con el símbolo de Yoshiko.

 _Yoshiko al ver la caja no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero a la vez sentirse feliz por ello._

 _-_ Feliz san Valentín Yohane-sama espero sigamos siendo amigas por siempre.- hablo amistosamente You mientras le ofrecía la caja a la chica de primero, que estaba conmovida por el obsequio.

-You-chan… fufufu, justo lo que podía esperar de una de mi little demons.- dijo Yoshiko mientras hacia sus poses.

-Datenshi Yohane acepta con gusto tu ofrenda little demon, como muestra de gratitud hacia tu ofrenda, Yo el ángel caído te entrega esto.-

 _Al terminar eso saco de su mochila una bolsa que contenía varios dulces y se la entrego a su senpai._

-Feliz dia You-chan, gracias por tu amistad.- contesto de forma calmada la chica de primer año.

 _Poco después llego el autobús que abordarían y continuaron su camino durante el viaje hablaron de varias cosas y Sobretodo sobre las galletas especiales para Riko de parte de Yoshiko, al llegar a la escuela ambas chicas tomaron sus caminos por separado y fueron a sus salones._

 _Al llegar a su salón You pudo observar a sus 2 compañeras charlando tranquilamente y al lado de estas cada una tenia un regalo de parte de la otra_

 _-OOHH You-chan buenos días.- saludo alegremente Chika al ver a su amiga de la infancia._

 _-Buenos días You.- saludo la pelirroja._

 _-Buenos días, vaya veo que se adelantaron sin mi.- pregunto melosamente You a ambas chicas._

 _-fueron regalos de Kanan-san cuando nos vimos en la mañana además. Riko-chan y yo te estábamos esperando para intercambiar.-_

 _Después de eso Chika y Riko sacaron sus chocolates para entregárselo a su amiga que con gusto los acepto._

 _Seguido de esto You saco mas chocolates para dárselo a cada una._

-Feliz dia de san Valentín chicas.-

-LAS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHISIMOOOOOOOO.- respondió You con mucha felicidad para luego abrazar a ambas chicas que le correspondieron el abrazo.

-también te quiero mucho You-chan.- dijo Chika.-

-te quiero mucho You-chan.- contesto Riko.-

 _Luego de eso las chicas continuaron con su dia normal de clases hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo de almuerzo donde las chicas estaban pasando el rato en el jardín de la escuela cuando de repente._

 _-_ capitana You-san.- Dijo tímidamente una chica enfrente de una pequeña multitud que pertenecían al equipo de natación de la escuela.

 _You dirigió la mirada hacia las chicas y podía intuir que iba a pasar._

-si chicas, como les puedo ayudar.- contesto amistosamente You mientras preparaba su mochila.

-capitana Watanabe, en nombre de todo el equipo de natación como muestra de nuestro aprecio hacia usted.- Dijo la chica para que luego todas las demás, sacaran un regalo dirigido hacia la chica ojira azul.

-de parte de todo el equipo le deseamos un feliz dia de san Valentín capitana. Muchas gracias por todo su esfuerzo y ayuda.- comento una de las chicas para después comenzar darle a You su regalo una por una.

 _You acepto los obsequios y también saco de su mochila mas chocolates para las chicas de su equipo que aceptaron con mucho gusto el gesto de su capitana._

 _Después de eso continuaron su almuerzo hasta que finalizaron y decidieron volver a su salón de clases._

 _Pero camino a este vieron algo que llamo mucho su atención._

-Vamos Dia, no puede ser tan malo.-pregunto Kanan hablando frente a la puerta del consejo estudiantil.

-Estas exagerando otra vez Dia, no pensaras estar ahí encerrada todo el dia.-pregunto mary Tratando de forzar las cerradura.

-NO, NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO.- se escucho al otro lado de la puerta a una presidenta exaltada mientras seguía atrancando la puerta con mas cosas.

-que es lo que pasa.- pregunto Riko.

-Es Dia.- contesto cansada Kanan.

-no lo sabemos, no nos quiere decir, ya tratamos de hablar con Ruby también pero, sabes que ella no dirá nada si se trata de algo grave.- respondió Mary mientras se rompía su ultimo pasador para el cabello.

-OOHH rayos, era el ultimo que me quedaba.- contesto Mary guardando su desarmador pues sin pasadores le es imposible tratar de abrir la puerta.

-por que no usas tus llaves, eres la directora.- pregunto Chika al ver a su senpai tratando de abrir la forma de semejante manera.

-Dia tomo todas las llaves mucho antes que yo llegara, para poderse encerrar ahí, y nadie entre a verla.-

-Tan mal esta la situación con ella.- pregunto You.

-si se sentía mal entonces mejor se hubiera quedado en casa.- contesto Chika preocupada por su senpai.

-no podía faltar a mis deberes como presidenta Chika-san.- contesto la chica pelinegra al otro lado de la puerta.

-Quizás no este presentable para la ocasión pero eso no significa que Deba fallar a mis deberes como presidenta.-

-además… quien iba a darles sus chocolates de san Valentín.- pregunto tímidamente la pelinegra.

-No quería encargárselo a Ruby, pues quería hacerlo Yo personalmente pero, me temo que tendré que dárselos este año por debajo de la puerta.- contesto apenada la ojiverde mientras llamaba a sus 2 amigas de la infancia.

-Kanan-san Mary-san feliz dia de san Valentín.- Dijo Dia mientras pasaba por debajo de la puerta 2 cajas adornadas de forma personalizada con las características de sus amigas.

-Lamento mucho que tenga que ser de esta forma, pero ustedes saben muy bien lo que siento por ustedes 2 y agradezco y valoro mucho su amistad.-

-Sigamos siendo amigas hasta el final chicas.-

-Gracias Dia, en verdad apreciamos mucho tu amistad.- contesto Kanan.

-Tu haces nuestro mundo mas shiny Dia gracias por todo.- contesto Mary.

-takami-san ten este es el tuyo.- al terminar eso deslizo otra caja debajo de la puerta.

-Gracias por tu amistad y por haber llevado a aqours tan lejos, y gracias por las canciones que has hecho.-

-Riko-san gracias por tus melodías por tu amistad y por los agradables momentos que hemos pasado, enserio eres una chica increíble.- dijo Dia para momentos después pasar el obsequio para la pianista.

-Muchas gracias Dia-san, en verdad lo aprecio mucho.- contesto la pelirroja.

 _Todas las chicas estaban contentas con el obsequio de la presidenta, sobretodo la chica que faltaba pues tenia ahí mismo su regalo para ella._

-eehh, oohh, You-san esta aquí también verdad?-

-Si Dia-san estoy aquí con las demás.-

-Esto es muy vergonzoso You-san pero… creo que olvide tu regalo.- respondió apenada Dia para luego no decir nada mas.

 _You se quedo sorprendida al escuchar esto, nunca había esperado que._

 _Dia Kurosawa la siempre confiable y responsable senpai, haya hecho algo así._

 _Algo que la hiso sentir un poco dolída sin saber realmente por que._

 _Pero este no era el momento para mostrar su decepción ante las demás._

-Tranquila Dia-san, no hay problema si no puedes hoy.- Respondió You tratando de ocultar su decepción cosa que para su suerte funciono para engañar a las demás.

-Deberían volver a clases, se les hace tarde chicas. Respondió Dia apenada de haber decepcionado a su kouhai de esa manera.

-si chicas es hora de volver, gracias por los chocolates Dia.- contesto Mary para luego irse de ahí junto a Kanan y las demás chicas.

-You-san antes de que te vayas… lamento haber olvidado tu regalo.- contesto decepcionada de si misma.-

-Tranquila Dia-san, A todos nos pasa, no por eso será el fin del mundo.-

-Podemos intentarlo otro dia ok.- contesto de manera gentil You para confortar un poco a la presidenta.

-debo irme Dia, las clases comenzaran pronto, hasta luego.- dijo You alejándose lentamente del lugar.

-Hasta luego… You-chan.-

 _You logro escuchar la despedida de su senpai haciendo que girara en dirección a la oficina del consejo estudiantil._

 _("me llamo... Acaso me llamo You-chan otra vez ?)_

 _You sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir a gran velocidad, mientras poco a poco la temperatura en el lugar comenzaba a aumentar a tal grado en el que sentía que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco._

 _You fue caminando hacia un lugar calmado para poder pensar en lo que llego a escuchar._

 _("Me llamo You-chan, en verdad llego a llamarme You-chan, no me había llamado así desde lo del acuario")_

 _Seguía pensando You mientras vagaba sin rumbo por la escuela, estaba tan atrapada en sus pensamientos que no sabia realmente hacia donde se dirigía._

 _(" ni siquiera a Mary o Kanan las llama así")_

 _(" aun recuerdo cuando me llamo así la primera vez ")_

 _ **Flashback: 3 meses atrás.**_

-Y – You…-chan…-

-¿Hm…? ¿Dijiste algo. Dia-san-

-Bueno… quiero. Hm-

-Dia-san ¿te gustaría sostenerlos?- dijo amablemente You mientras le pasaba los globos a Dia.

-Gracias… You-chan…- dijo tímidamente Dia sin mirar a los ojos a la chica frente a ella.

 _You al escuchar a Dia decir su nombre de esa manera sintió como su cabeza se comenzaba a quemar_ incrédula a lo que había escuchado.

 _You se quedo mirando a la chica totalmente shokeada sin saber que hacer o como responder._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien You?- pregunto Dia al ver que la nadadora no respondía dirigiendo su vista para luego contemplar los ojos azules de la confundida chica._

 _Dia suspiro al ver los bellos ojos azules de su compañera que la observaban con tanta atención provocando que ella comenzara a sonrojarse ante esa bella mirada._

 _Lo mismo se pudo decir de la marinera al tener este encuentro único con su senpai._

 _You sabia que Dia tenia unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, pero nunca había podido observarlos de esta manera tan inesperada, tan única, tan diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada con su senpai._

 _You pudo ver algo que Dia nunca había revelado con otras chicas la cual ella tuvo la fortuna de poder atestiguar._

 _La mirada de ambas se mantuvo fija por varios segundos que para You fue una eternidad donde ahora no solo se enfocaba en los bellos ojos de su senpai._

 _Comenzó a admirar lo bella que era Dia en todo su esplendor de una forma que no había observado con atención._

 _Lo hermosa y bien cuidada que estaba su cutis, la expresión en su rostro que dejaba ver su evidente sonrojo y lo adorable que se veía así._

 _Sus labios finos rosados y delgados que con solo verlos You imaginaba la suavidad que poseían, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir mas rápido y ella comenzara a sonrojarse también._

 _Y como estos eran aun mas atractivos para ella con ese lunar que aumentaba mas la belleza de la hija mayor Kurosawa._

 _Ambas chicas continuaron mirándose mas tiempo del que imaginaron Hasta que._

 _You soltó los globos que tenia en su mano sacándolas del mundo donde solo estaban ellas 2 mirando mas haya de lo que sus ojos podían mostrar._

 _Dia al ver como los globos flotaban regreso a la realidad y al darse cuenta del momento tan inusual que tuvo con su kouhai._

 _decidió adoptar una actitud genki muy poco común en ella para salir de ese lugar._

 _-_ vamos a esforzarnos juntas Yoshiko-chan.- grito animadamente Dia _asustando mucho a su otra kouhai que temblaba de terror al escuchar eso._

 _Mientras que You seguía atrapada en su trance donde lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era esa chica que tuvo frente a ella momentos atrás._

 _-Es Yohane.- dijo Yoshiko trayendo de vuelta a You a la realidad._

-En serio.- dijo la peli ceniza cuando fue interrumpida por la de primer año.

-No pero sentí un escalofrió bajar por mi espina. Algo esta mal.- dijo Yoshiko abrazándose a si misma, mientras la nadadora observaba como Dia se alejaba del lugar mientras ella aun estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Entiendo lo que dices.- respondió You.

(" No entiendo nada de lo que acaba de pasar")

-Es como si un mensajero de la esfera celestial se materializo en un nuevo mundo.- murmuro Yoshiko a You.

You al escuchar algo tan típico de Yoshiko pudo por fin salir completamente de su trance que tuvo.

-No te entiendo.-

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

 _You seguía Vagando por la escuela hasta que escucho unos pequeños murmullos que la sacaron de su trance._

 _Cuando se dio cuenta de ello también descubrió que había llegado a la biblioteca de la escuela._

 _You puso un poco mas de atención a las voces que salían del aula y pudo reconocerlas de inmediato._

 _Abrió lentamente la puerta del aula y al dirigir su mirada al escritorio._

 _Pudo encontrándose con el inseparable par de amigas que estaban pasando el rato tranquilamente en la biblioteca._

-Ruby-chan, Hanamaru-chan, que están haciendo aquí.-

-Estamos pasando el rato zura.-

-estamos comiendo los chocolates que nos regalamos entre nosotras.- contesto tranquilamente la chica pelirroja mientras desenvolvía otro chocolate y se lo daba a su amiga que estaba junto a ella.-

-Ten Hanamaru-chan, que te parece este sabor.- Dijo Ruby mientras le daba en la boca el chocolate a Hanamaru.-

 _Hanamaru acepto con gusto el chocolate de la chica comenzando a degustar el delicioso dulce en su boca._

 _-_ esta delicioso Ruby-chan Zura.- contesto alegremente para luego dirigir su mirada a You.

-Ocurre algo You-chan? Te vez algo desorientada Zura.-

-eeehhh no, no pasa nada… creo.-

-Ocurre algo You-chan.- pregunto preocupada Ruby.

 _You se quedo en silencio mirando a la pelirroja, pensando si era prudente preguntarle a ella sobre cierta chica en especifico._

 _Ruby se dio cuenta de esto y volvió a hablar._

 _-_ ocurre algo You-chan?-

-Ruby… sabes de casualidad… por que Dia-san no quiere que nadie la vea hoy?-

 _Ruby al escuchar eso se pensó un momento las cosas para luego hablar._

-No es algo tan grave You-chan, solo es un…- Ruby se quedo en silencio un momento.

-Solo paso algo que ella no esperaba.- contesto Ruby.

-Que fue Ruby.- pregunto You.

-Su cabello.- respondió Ruby.

-al parecer hubo una confusión cuando se fue a arreglar su cabello.-

-Quedo tan mal?- pregunto You.

-No lo se, ayer ni hoy en la mañana pude ver como quedo.- contesto Ruby.

-siento que hay algo mas que eso You-chan zura.- dijo Hanamaru mientras sacaba una caja.

-eeeehhh, no, no es eso todo esta bien… que haces Hanamaru-chan?-

-Estoy dando mi regalo a ti You-chan zura.- dijo amablemente la chica mientras sacaba la caja.

-Yo también tengo mi regalo You-chan ten.-

-Ruby-chan, Hanamaru-chan, Muchas gracias chicas.-

-Yo también tengo sus regalos aquí.-

-Ocurre algo You-chan zura?-

-había olvidado por completo que traía los regalos de las demás chicas en mi mochila.-

(" Sobretodo el regalo de Dia ")

-Tranquila You-chan puedes dárselos mas tarde.- contesto Ruby mientras You le entregaba su regalo al igual que Hanamaru.

-Si Zura, puedes dárselos a la salida.-

 _-_ si hare eso después, Ya que hoy no tenemos practica se los daré al final de clases.- contesto You mientras pensaba en algo que podría hacer por cierta chica que la había dejado muy confundida momentos atrás.

-chicas debo irme ya falte a una clase por estar merodeando, Y no quiero faltar a otra así que me despido tengan lindo dia ruby-chan. Hanamaru-chan.-

-Hasta luego You-chan.- se despidieron las 2 chicas mientras You abandonaba el lugar.

 _You después de eso regreso a clases donde estaban sus amigas queriendo saber donde había estado en la ultima hora._

 _You no les conto sobre lo que había escuchado antes de irse con ellas, excusándose con un. no me sentía bien y tuve que ir a la enfermería, cosa que las chicas le creyeron._

 _Al final de clases todas las chicas de aqours a excepción de Dia. se reunieron en la sala del club para poder terminar todos los intercambios que hacían falta._

 _Al terminar todas estaban insatisfechas con el hecho de que su amiga no estuviera ahí._

 _Chika sugirió que todas fueran a verla a su oficina pensando que quizás Dia finalmente saldría de ahí y quisiera hablar con ellas._

 _Pero desafortunadamente todas las demás chicas ya tenían planes y se les estaba haciendo tarde y se pusieron de acuerdo para intentarlo La próxima semana._

 _Ya una vez Dia se sintiera mejor._

 _ **Pov: Dia. 2 horas después del fin de clases.**_

 _Dia estaba terminando sus deberes como presidenta durante todo el dia en completa calma, mientras escuchaba música en sus audífonos que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños el mes pasado._

 _Una vez que Dia termino con sus deberes se dirigió a la ventana con vista al patio de la escuela._

 _Y comenzó a observar con detenimiento el árbol que se encontraba en medio del patio, recordando como ahí estaban almorzando el trio de segundo año horas atrás._

 _Mientras miraba ese árbol su mente comenzó a pensar en cierta chica de ojos azules que rondaba en su cabeza desde hacia meses._

 _Dia al ver ese árbol lanzo un fuerte suspiro para luego alejarse de ahí e ir por sus cosas._

 _Mientras guardaba sus cosas vio dentro de su mochila una caja con envoltorio azul marino que la deprimió aun mas._

 _-_ acaso el mío puede competir contra todas las demás chicas lindas que la rodean.-

-Ella esta demasiado lejos de mi nivel.-

 _Al terminar con ello Dia recogió todas sus cosas y se dispuso a regresar a casa en todo el tiempo que paso ahí, había hecho el trabajo referente a 2 semanas por adelantado._

-ya para esta hora todo el mundo se habrá ido a casa.-

-Nunca regresare a esa estética, por culpa de ello me perdí el dia con las chicas.- murmuro Dia mientras se ponía sus audífonos para escuchar música.-

 _-_ dia-san.- hablo en voz alta You tratando de llamar la atención de su senpai.

-Dia-san… por que no me escucha.- Murmuro You para luego ir directamente con su senpai.

 _You fue caminando hacia Dia que por estar usando sus audífonos no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ella, hasta que You toco su hombro llamando su atención._

-AAAAHHHH.-

-AAAAAHHHH.-

 _Ambas chicas se asustaron y gritaron debido a la impresión de una a la otra hasta que se calmaron._

-Lo siento no quise asustarte, es que no me escuchabas y…- You no pudo seguir hablando cuando pudo ver de frente finalmente a su senpai y darse cuenta a lo que se refería Ruby.-

-¿You-san que estas haciendo aquí… AAAHHHH You-san.- grito Dia al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a ella.

Dia comenzó a correr tratando de alejarse de la peli ceniza, no quería que la viera de esa forma que ella consideraba vergonzoso.

 _Dia corrió por los pasillos de la escuela pero fue alcanzada al poco tiempo siendo detenida por su compañera que la detuvo con sus brazos._

 _-_ ¿Por qué corres de mi Dia-san?- Susurro lentamente You mientras acomodaba a su compañera en su abrazo tratando de calmarla.

-Suéltame You-san que crees que estas haciendo. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- Comento Dia tratando se zafarse del abrazo de su compañera.

-Hey tranquila Dia-san si es por lo de tu cabello déjame decirte que te vez hermosa así.- Susurro You al oído de Dia provocándole unos escalofríos a esta y a la vez hiso que poco a poco dejara de intentar huir.

 _Dia poco a poco dejo de resistirse y comenzaba a relajarse con el abrazo de la menor mientras intentaba responderle a su cumplido._

-T-t Tu lo crees? You-san.- titubeo la pelinegra sintiendo pena y a la vez sintiéndose un poco alagada por el cumplido.

-Para mi ya eras linda así como te veías antes pero… Con tu cabello así te vez mucho mas hermosa de lo normal Dia-san.- dijo You sin pensar o dudar un segundo todo lo que había dicho.

-Voy a soltarte para que podamos hablar Tranquilamente, así que por favor no trates de correr, estas de acuerdo.-

 _Dia no respondió por un rato a esto ella la verdad quería seguir siendo abrazada por la ojirazul pero su kouhai merecía una explicación de todo._

-Esta bien, no tratare de correr… You… You-san.-

-Ok a la cuenta de 3 te suelto... lista . 1, 2 y 3.-

 _Cuando soltó a su senpai. Esta se quedo quieta en su lugar, poco a poco ella fue volteando para ver de frente a la menor._

 _Cuando You la vio de frente, revivió ese momento que había tenido con su senpai meses antes en el acuario._

 _You podía jurar que cada dia que pasaba, su senpai solo se hacia mas bella con el paso de los días. Pero verla con su cabello ondulado era algo que ella no esperaba haciendo que comenzara a sonrojarse._

-Que te parece You-san.- pregunto con curiosidad queriendo saber la opinión de su compañera.

 _(" dios se ve mas hermosa que nunca su peinado, su adorable mirada tímida, sus ojos, su ropa… esta mas hermosa que nunca… que hago debo responderle con algo ")_

-You-san… Se me ve mal… verdad- pregunto Dia algo deprimida al no recibir una respuesta.

-¡EEEHH NOO CLARO QUE NO¡, te vez increíble así Dia-san. ENCERIO QUE TE VEZ MAS BELLA QUE NUNCA.- Grito You inconscientemente esto sorprendiendo mucho a su senpai provocándole un gran sonrojo también haciendo que comenzare a sonreír ligeramente.

-aprecio mucho el cumplido You-san.-Respondió amablemente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa honesta a You haciendo que su corazón se acelerara aun mas.

-Por cierto. ¿Qué haces aquí You-san? Todo el mundo ya se fue a casa. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?-

-Oohh si bueno, me había preocupado por ti y quería cerciorarme que estuvieras bien.-

-Oh… bueno aprecio mucho tu preocupación You-san pero… se va haciendo tarde deberíamos irnos a casa antes que te deje el autobús.- contesto Dia calmada de forma amable.

-EH no, no era solo eso Dia-san, también vine a traerte esto.- cuando finalizo comenzó a buscar en su mochila el obsequio de su senpai.

-Aquí esta. feliz dia de san Valentín. Dia-san.- dijo felizmente You mientras le ofrecía el presente con una gran sonrisa.

-You-san.- respondió Dia tímidamente mientras tomaba el obsequio.

-Muchas gracias, Yo en verdad… En verdad lo aprecio mucho You-san… Yo… yo también. Tengo tu regalo aquí.-menciono Dia rápidamente mientras sacaba de su mochila el regalo que había tenido guardado todo el dia.-

-Feliz dia de san Valentín You-san… Yo… Yo… Yo…-

-Yo aprecio mucho tu amistad You-san.- dijo rápidamente mientras ofrecía el obsequio y dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo.

 _You estaba sorprendida por el obsequio de su senpai._

 _-_ Muchas gracias Dia-san… pero no habías dicho que habías olvidado mi regalo.- pregunto algo confusa You mientras aceptaba el obsequio.

 _Dia se sorprendió por la pregunta de la nadadora y trato de responder con una excusa rápida para defenderse._

-¡Oohhh¡, ehm, resulta que… si lo traía y estaba en otro lugar de mi mochila jejeje.- contesto rápidamente Dia mientras comenzaba a tocarse delicadamente su lunar.

 _You al ver eso pudo saber de inmediato que su senpai le estaba mintiendo además de que estaba sorprendida de confirmar que el rumor era cierto._

-Kanan-chan me había hablado sobre como detectar cuando estas diciendo una mentira.- respondió de forma divertida You.

-Mintiendo… Yo no estoy mintiendo. Creo que ya deberíamos irnos You-san.- contesto muy nerviosa Dia dando la vuelta intentando alejarse y esperando que You no indague mas sobre ello.

 _Pero a los pocos pasos sintió como su mano era tomada y al sentir esa suave pero firme sensación se detuvo._

-Por que me mientes Dia-san, Nunca te he visto mentir antes, por que me mientes ahora.- pregunto You un poco decepcionada.

 _Dia al ver esos ojitos de cachorrito triste de la nadadora sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos, además de sentir culpa de mentirle a una chica como ella._

 _Dia se puso a meditar un momento, cuando junto el coraje necesario le dijo la verdad a la nadadora._

-You-san… Yo ya tenia tu regalo listo… quería que fueras la primera en recibirlo pero, las cosas no salieron como planee.- dijo Dia refiriéndose a su cabello.

-Además de que cuando estabas en el almuerzo… Pude ver desde mi oficina como todas esas chicas te daban sus regalos para ti.- Después de eso Dia sentía que ya había hablado demasiado pero junto el valor para sacar la cosa que la había hecho dudar todo el dia.

-Yo… al ver eso… Sentí que al tener tantos obsequios de varias admiradoras. Pensé que verías el mío como solo otro regalo mas sin valor.-

 _You se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto y ver que ella pensara de esa manera sobre ella._

-debo irme You-san hasta luego.-

-¿Por que te vas Dia?-

-Crees que soy ese tipo de chica.- Respondió You un poco mas eufórica de lo que quería mientras capturaba a dia entre sus brazos y la volteaba para que pudiera verla directamente.

-Yo quiero y valoro a cada una de mis compañeras de equipo Dia, pero lo que mas quiero y atesoro en mi vida son a mis amigas.-

-Y tu eres una de las que mas aprecio y atesoro en el mundo Dia.-

-TE ADMIRO KUROSAWA DIA.- Grito You mientras miraba intensamente a su senpai a los ojos.

-Admiro como eres una chica tan responsable, tan talentosa, tan buena hermana, tan buena amiga, tan buena hija.-

-Dios. Kurosawa Dia, enserio no sabes lo increíble, que eres, desde que entraste a aqours solo he visto lo genial que eres.-

 _You se acelero y tomo las manos de una muy sorprendida y conmovida Dia para entrelazarlas con las suyas y tenerla tan de cerca para que ella no pudiera ver a nadie mas que a ella._

 _-_ eres increíble Dia-chan.- suspiro You mientras respiraba rápidamente.

 _Dia al escuchar eso sintió como su corazón latía a gran velocidad además de tener una sensación increíble en su pecho._

 _-_ En verdad piensas todo eso de mi You.- Contesto conmovida ante los sentimientos honestos de su kouhai.

-Si Dia, pero no lo había pensando hasta que aquel dia que me llamaste You-chan.-

-desde ese momento comencé a verte de una manera diferente pero, ambas nos alejamos y esa sensación se fue enfriando.- Contesto alicaída You.

-Pensé… diferentes cosas Dia.-

 _Dia estaba sin palabras al escuchar todo eso de parte de la chica frente a ella._

-Yo, creo que ahí tengo la culpa You, la verdad es que… la verdad es que.-

-Me gustas You-san.- dijo muy apenada mientras You se sorprendió al escuchar eso y sentía su corazón latir como loco.

-Me has gustado desde hace tiempo You-san. El tiempo que hemos estado en aqours, me hiso darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti pero.-

-Te me hacías tan inalcanzable.- dijo Dia sin mostrar algun tipo de emoción.

-Tu también eres todo lo que dijiste momentos atrás pero mucho mejor You.-

-debo irme You-san creo que ya fue suficiente, lo siento por todo.- contesto Dia.

 _Pero dia no se iba del lugar seguía tomada de las manos de You mientras la seguía viendo, ella en el fondo no quería irse._

 _-_ por que te disculpas Dia?- Dijo You mientras soltaba las manos de Dia.

 _Dia al tener sus manos libres creyó que era el momento para poder irse, dándole la espalda a la ojira azul._

-A donde crees que vas dia-chan.- contesto You.

-You olvidemos que esto paso, lo siento.- contesto Dia casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Te quiere ir sin antes haber escuchado mi respuesta a tu confesión.- dijo You mientras se iba acercando a su senpai.

-You por ultima vez… WOOOHHH.- grito Dia sorprendida al ver a su kouhai cerca de ella con un pocky en su boca mirándola de forma coqueta dándole una invitación a que se acercara a ella.

 _Dia se alejo un poco mientras ponía sus dedos en forma de cruz tratando de protegerse de la propuesta sugerente de la ojira azul._

 _-_ ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- Reclamo Dia mientras seguía retrocediendo de la chica hasta que choco con una pared quedando completamente acorralada.

-Que crees que estoy haciendo Dia.- Dijo You mientras se aproximaba mas a Dia hasta quedar tan cerca de ella.

-¿No lo se?- contesto Dia mientras miraba fijamente a You a los ojos y sus miedos comenzaban a disiparse.

-Que quieres que pase Dia.- contesto You con voz ronca eh irresistible sin quitarle la mirada encima por ni un segundo a su senpai.

 _Dia al mirar a You de esa manera. esta había despertado su lado competitivo y no estaba dispuesta a perder ante esto._

 _-_ puede que pase algo You-san, crees estar lista para ello.- respondió Dia con una voz llena de confianza y autoridad haciendo que su kouhai se acercara mas a ella.

-si es contigo, estoy lista para todo.-

-Entonces veamos hasta donde vamos a llegar You-san.- respondió Dia mientras tomaba a You de sus hombros y comenzaba a acercar sus labios lentamente al pocky.

 _La mirada de ambas chicas era intensa en estos se reflejaba el deseo, el anhelo, la pasión, de la una por la otra._

 _Dia hiso finalmente contacto con el pocky de su kouhai, metiéndose la punta de este en su boca y lentamente comenzó a apretarlo con sus labios sin llegar a morderlos, todo esto sin perder de vista la intensa mirada de la ojirazul que en ni un momento flanqueo._

 _Ambas chicas comenzaron a comer lentamente el pocky que conectaba sus labios que poco a poco este iba desapareciendo al igual que la distancia que las separaba._

 _Mientras seguían comiendo ese pocky el calor del pasillo comenzó a aumentar al igual que la respiración, sobretodo el hambre que ambas chicas tenían hasta que finalmente._

 _El pocky desapareció al momento en que sus labios se conectaron, lentamente ambas chicas comenzaron a disfrutar de la suavidad de sus labios haciendo que su conociera nuevos placeres que no habían imaginado antes._

 _Lentamente ambas chicas se tomaron de las manos para entrelazarlas y comenzaban a disfrutar del suave y delicioso roce entre sus labios, poco a poco comenzaron a entrecerrar los ojos para poder disfrutar mas el agradable beso que estaban teniendo._

 _Dia fue la primera en tomar el control de la situación al comenzar a besar con mas vigor a la menor que cedía ante ella y comenzaba a disfrutar el trato que recibía regresando el sentimiento soltando las manos de su senpai para comenzar a abrazarla._

 _Dia al sentir el suave abrazo de su kouhai, regreso ese sentimiento también abrazando a la chica para después comenzar a acariciar su espalda mientras seguía manteniendo la intensidad de su beso arrancándole varios gemidos a su kouhai._

 _-_ Dia… Aaahh Dia Aaah…Dia.- murmuraba You con voz ronca.

-You... mmmhhh You mmmhhh.- Jadeaba sensualmente Dia para reanudar su beso con la nadadora con mas intensidad que antes.

 _You al escuchar a su senpai decir su nombre de esa forma tan sexy hiso que se encendiera haciendo que ella tomara el control de la situación. abrazando con mas fuerza a Dia mientras comenzaba a invadir la boca de su senpai, hasta que finalmente sus lenguas se conocieron comenzando un intenso y delicioso baile entre estas donde podían saborear el sabor de la otra._

 _Las chicas siguieron besándose con tanta pasión por un rato mas, hasta que terminaron satisfaciendo sus deseos y también por el insoportable y ardiente calor que irradiaban ambas, haciendo que ambas chicas comenzaran a darse solo pequeños y cortos besos._

 _hasta que al final se alejaron lentamente al quedar satisfechas la una de la otra._

 _Ambas chicas sin soltarse de su delicado abrazo comenzaron a respirar profundamente tratando de recuperarse después de aquel momento tan intimo entre ellas._

-Que piensas de mi respuesta Dia-san.- contesto jadeando You mientras miraba a la oji verde con mucha ternura y una adorable sonrisa.

-Llámame Dia-chan… You-chan.- contesto jadeante mientras acariciaba el cabello de su kouhai.

-Que tal si mejor te llamo novia.- respondió calmada You mientras también comenzaba a abrazar con ternura a Dia.

-me gusta mas eso novia.- respondió Dia con la mista ternura abrazándola.

-Te gustaría ser mi novia Dia-chan pregunto tiernamente You mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello de la pelinegra que tenia entre sus dedos.

-claro que me gustaría You-chan. Claro que me gustaría ser tu novia.- respondió Dia mientras le daba un beso en la frente de la peli ceniza haciéndola mas feliz de lo que ya era.

 _Ambas chicas continuaron dándose mimos y cariños por un rato mas hasta que se percataron de la hora que era._

-OOHH mira la hora Dia-chan ya esta casi es la puesta del sol.-

-En verdad pasamos tanto tiempo aquí juntas.- respondió Dia sorprendida al ver como el sol ya casi desaparecía para dar inicio al anochecer.

 _Ambas chicas salieron de la escuela tomadas de la mano en un agradable y pacifico silencio que hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la escuela donde Dia cerro la puerta para después You comenzara a hablarle._

-Bueno Dia-chan creo que deberé regresar a casa caminando, se hiso bastante tarde pero.- pauso por un momento You mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse otra vez por lo que iba a decir.

-Valió toda la pena del mundo por que te quierooooooooooooooooooo muchisimooooooo.- respondió alegremente You haciendo feliz a Dia al escuchar eso.

-Yo también te quiero mucho You-chan y por cierto…- pauso Dia algo tímida con lo que estaba apunto de decir.

-No es necesario que camines hasta casa. Puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche.-

-Conmigo.- susurro Dia mientras apartaba su vista completamente sonrojada por su proposición.

-Ruby pasara la noche con Hanamaru-san y mis padres se fueron de viaje así que…-

-Tenemos la casa para nosotras 2.- contesto de manera tímida Dia.

-Nada me gustaría mas que pasar el final de san Valentín, mas que con mi querida novia Dia-chan.-

-Entonces vamos You-chan preparare una buena cena para las 2.- contesto tan feliz Dia.

-Pero antes Dia-chan hay que inmortalizar este momento.- Dijo You mientras se lanzaba hacia su novia para darle un buen y fuerte abrazo sorprendiéndola con esto.

-¿Qué haces You-chan?-

-Quiero inmortalizar este momento para siempre y para ello.- Dijo You para luego sacar su celular.

-Hay que tomarnos una selfie para recordar esto para siempre.- dijo Animada You estirando su brazo para que la cámara pudiera enfocarlas a ambas.

-You-chan.- respondió felizmente Dia.

-di Sunshine.- Dijo You seguido de su novia para después tomarse la foto donde ambas chicas estaban abrazadas y sonriendo con mucha alegría.

-Dia estas bien?- contesto preocupada You al ver que Dia intentaba contener sus ganas de querer llorar.

-Si… Estoy bien. No. Estoy mas que bien estoy feliz You-chan, estoy muy feliz por todo esto.- Contesto Dia mientras le daba otro beso en la frente a su novia.

-Este es el san Valentín mas feliz de todos You-chan.- contesto Dia mientras tomaba la mano de su alegre y linda Novia.

-Tambien el mio Dia-chan.- respondio You para luego comenzar a caminar al lado de su novia en direccion a su casa.

-Feliz dia de san valentin You-chan.

-Feliz dia de san valentin Dia-chan.

-Te quiero.-contestaron ambas chicas para después seguir su camino juntas.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Ya esta me tomo mas de lo que esperaba pero por fin esta finalizado.**

 **Espero hayan tenido un buen dia todos ustedes y espero le guste esta historia que salió de improviso al descubrir que Dia era la pareja de You en el set san Valentín.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir se despide Mary-kyun deseándoles un buen dia.**

 **Si quieren una continuación de esto les recomiendo leer los otros fics que estoy trabajando o quizás después haga otra historia diaxyou por que enserio que este par tiene mucho potencial juntas.**

 **Se despide mary-kyun.**


End file.
